wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Honorwings/ Greywings
Please ask Cocoheart if you want to make a dragon of this race. Please only edit if you see a error. If you want to learn about an aspect of life, write in the comments. Appritenance Both race of dragons have the same ancestors, and just a few differences. Northwest tribe(Greywings): There body's are very small compared to other dragons .There scales are grey or white, but if they have any patterns, they are a turquoise colour. There tail has two horns, wide enough for holding a dragon to a wall. There membranes are see though with a tint of white. There wings are larger than normal dragons. East tribe(Honorwings): There body's are very small compared to other dragons. There scales are gray or white, and if they have any patterns, there silver. Females membranes are silver with small pools of dark grey which they (uncommonly) use for camflage and males have extra horns. Royals: '''The notable thing is the silver teardrop near there left eye. They often have dark-sh scales on there body, and under scales are a black to dark purple. There membranesare dark colours, mostly black or dark gray. There tails are the colours of the rest of the body, but they fade to dark turquoise or light silver, depending on which tribe they are in. Abilities Both tribes have the same breath weapon. They breath it out, but instead of fire, a small glowing ball comes out, and if it touches anything, or after some time, it explodes and does fire damage to everything that touches it. They often use it for beacons, messages, "language", and warnings. They can go 2x longer than Skywings, in the sky. '''Northwest tribe: Two horns on there tail, which they can trap there foes to the wall, or any flat solid object. East tribe(Honorwings):If there male, they have extra horns, and if female, they are naturally stealthy. Royal: They are born in the moons, so they can read minds or tell the future. Other than that, they have the same abilities as there tribe. Habitat All the islands have a natural fog around it, and almost all of them are a mountain range on it. They live on a thin stretch of islands. Traditions/religion Northwest tribe(Greywings): There life is similar to the Rainwings, but they do have a royal family. East tribe(Honorwings): They do have a royal family, but there not important as repsaitives of the island. They control the islands, getting a trainee to teach, then, when they become an elder, die, or pass it on, they become the new leader of the island. They believe in mother law, which created a island shaped by her child, but then they were attacked by father Chaos, which they had to run to where they live, and mother law protects them, and they have to keep up with mother law, or father Chaos will attack and destroy his children. There royals follow the old code. Its more rules, and only royals follow it, they have to. Names Northwest tribe(Greywings):A personality that shows up in them, or an important physical "problem" with the body. (Too-friendly, Two-heads, Extra-scales, Protector, Water-breather, Jumper, No-legs, etc. These are my current OCs names if they lived here.) East tribe(Honorwings): There names reflect there ways, and there often two words that reflect their traditions. (True-word, Injustice-fighter, True-honor, Loyal-guard, Law-upholder, True-knight, No-chaos, Law-bound, Law-chosen, Law-protector, No-error, Right-knight, True-law, etc.) Diet Northwest tribe (Greywings):They often eat plants in the mountains, but they eat less meat, only on special occasions. East tribe(Honorwings): they preform meals with mostly plants, instead of eating them up right. Fighting styles They don't have war, but this is mandatory. Northwest(Honorwings):They don't have a fighting style, rather retreating in the fog and shadows. East tribe(Honorwings):They doge in, showing what they'll do, doge out, and wait for there foe to do the same. They do one-on-one battles. History/Origin They lived on the dragon island they call the first dragon, this was far before the Scorching(it's a thing know, okay?) where know known as the Sky kingdom, Ice kingdom, and Sea kingdom. Criminals came together, and flew north of the artic. They found the stretch of islands, and spread out. They evolved for all that time, realizing what they did, and tried to show their children the right way. That is were there religions comes from. Magic If an animus is born, they call them sorcer, they put there soul into a gem that's on a piece of jewelry. They can then use their magic whenever they want, but if there object is taken farther than 10 feet, they go insane, no matter what. There soul develops a personality, and collects mist, which creates their "body". They call this a familiar, which a lot of sorcers have. Painters: As there name suggests, they are very good painters. There stick men are wonderful, like they are moving from page to page. But, they only paint one scene, a prophecy. When young, they don't feel the need to paint, but as they grow into there teenage years, there only need is to paint that picture. When older then the teenage years, they grow out of it, but when ever they draw anything, they draw that picture. The prophecy won't happen until the picture is done. If they don't finish the picture, the next painter will draw that picture, and if that one didn't finish it, the next, and the next... you get the picture? There is a prophecy. It was drawn, but the worded prophecy. A dragon born of turquoise One eye will protect The islands of dread From dragons drenged with red That danced for blood '' Weaknesses They don't use their breath weapon for attacks or for similar matters. Their not very strong. They care for lives, and follow there religion to where, sometimes, but rarely, they put it above their tribe. '''Northwest tribe(Greywings)': They don't like fighting, and often bribe their way, if they do. Males have thin scales on the back of their neck, where it meets the shoulders. East tribe(Honorwings): they believe in the law and order so much, they will never betray it, and because of it, their foe can beat them with tricks. They don't use their small body against their foes. Language Both tribes have the same language. It can be roughly translated into the common speech of the mainland dragons. They have an accent as well. All the w's sounds turn into r's sounds. The east tribe call it speech Lawin, because it means Law. The Northwest tribe calls it Mogong, because it means Moon. East tribe(Honorwings): They have a body language. A twitch of a tail, wings slowly move up and down. To an untrained eye, it looks like there jumpy, but to those who know it, there making a sentence. It is so detailed, you could say anything to anyone. They mostly use it for messages. Architect Both tribes have two palaces, one hidden well, and the other for their allies, business, and other things like that. Northwest(Greywings): Their villages are on a pleatu, but that is the basics. There "houses" are on the side of the mountain. there hammocks, with a arrow roof, and a little built in chest. Their hidden palace is the Night sun palace, and the less hidden one is the basic palace. East tribe(Honorwings): There towns are bunch of lines, and hatches, and vents beside the hatches. There actually special lines. Open the hatch to find the house, or what ever is there. The vents bring in air, and also used as the mail box. The vents don't bring mist, so it's clear in the house. There two palaces are named things. The hidden one is the winged palace and the less hidden one is the bear palace. Deities East tribe(Honorwings): Mother Law, Father Chaos, and the first four children. They worship Mother Law, afraid and hate Father Chaos, and the children are well respected because of they are the first dragons. Mother Law looks like a reindeer, but with scales, a glowing red nose, and with large gold tinted wings. Father Chaos looks like a large wolf with scales, and large wings that are gold, then fade to red. The first four children are like royals, except the first child, as he is larger than all of them. Northwest tribe(Greywings): The Great dragon, which they worship. Royal system Royals are actually hybrids of there ancestors and Nightwings. Only true bloods can become a princess or a prince. East tribe(Honorwings):'''There royalty is important, because they are the closest to Mother Law and the first four. But, as much as they are important, they are not the leaders of the tribe(ever seen the Queen of Britain? Something like that). Instead, they have to follow the old code the most. The females, instead of the normal way, they teach the females and males the old code, and they have to live by them. Females can't challenge the queen, instead the queen goes of old age or natural causes, the next in line becomes queen. '''Northwest tribe(Greywings):There belief is they are the closet to the Great Dragon, and they have a council that helps with decisions, almost similar to the seawing council. They have a special item, the silvertear, which extends the life of the queen, into immortality. As a result, there are many kings in the time. Princess's have the option, to become immortal and wait to become the next queen, or (if you are not the next in line) become older and wait. When there soul goes into the silvertear, there body stays the same for the rest of your life. If you an animus, you can't become the queen, instead becoming the second in command. Painters(look in magic), well, until they are done with teenage years, then they have to pass a test, then they can. Category:Fanmade Tribes